In dispensing liquid from packages comprising a squeeze bottle and closure, such as packages containing toilet bowl cleaning liquids, it is desirable to be able to invert the container in order to direct the liquids. In one type of package, the container is provided with an angled neck and a fitment closing the neck with a closure removably mounted on the neck. In order to dispense the contents, the closure is removed and the bottle is inverted and squeezed to direct the liquid out of the fitment in the desired direction. Such a construction of an angled neck requires either a special process or a multi-process which adds substantially to the cost of manufacture. Further, the filling of a container having an angled neck requires modified filling lines which further adds to the cost of the package. The requirement for both a dispensing fitment or nozzle and a closure also adds to the cost.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a squeeze package system for dispensing liquids in a desired direction which is materially lower in cost; has lower filling costs; and does not require any special fitment or nozzle.
In accordance with the invention, the squeeze package comprises a plastic container having an open neck defining a first opening, a second laterally extended opening on the neck defining a second opening and a closure mounted on the neck and movable from a first position and includes a portion extending into said first opening and providing a seal isolating the second opening from the contents of the container to a second position wherein the seal moves out of position so that the contents can be dispensed through the second opening by inverting the container and squeezing the container. In one form, the closure comprises a child resistant closure that is associated with portion of the neck so that the closure must to oriented circumferentially to permit the closure to be moved axially outwardly to expose the second opening.